Azazel's Mistake
by Supervillegirl
Summary: Set in late season four. Yellow-Eyes made a mistake decades ago, and now, Sam and Dean have to deal with the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

Azazel's Mistake

Set after "Jump the Shark"

Chapter One

**I know, this is the fifth story I've started, but this one has been on my mind for, like, five months, and I can't get to my other stories until I start this one. But, I'm still working on my others. Sorry it's so short, but the others will be longer.**

Dean Winchester stared out the windshield of his black 1967 Chevy Impala, riding down the highway in silence. He glanced over to see his younger brother Sam staring at his legs, mouth also glued shut. Dean glared back out the windshield. They had been like this since Windom, Minnesota…since they salted and burned their brother's body. Neither of them had talked, and it seemed as though it would stay that way, at least for a while.

"Guys," said Ruby as she appeared in the backseat.

"What the hell?!" said Dean, jerking the wheel a little in surprise and looking in the rearview mirror at her. "What are you doing here?!"

"Bitch later, case now," Ruby told him. She looked at Sam. "Lillith is on the move."

"On the move?" asked Sam. "What does that mean?"

"She's tailing someone," Ruby explained. "Sending demons to kill her."

"Why?" asked Dean.

"I don't know," said Ruby. "That's why you've got to find her first. She might be a seal."

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Well, why else would Lillith take a break from seal duty to hunt this girl down?" said Ruby. "Maybe her death breaks a seal."

"Well, where is she?" asked Sam.

"Tennessee," said Ruby. "Here's the address." She handed Sam a piece of paper.

Sam took it, looking at it briefly. "Well, what's her name—" began Sam, turning to look back at Ruby, but she was gone. "Great."

"Where we headed?" asked Dean.

"Knoxville," said Sam, folding the paper in his hands. "That's just about five hours from here."

"So, what's the deal with this girl?"

"How should I know?"

"No, I'm just thinking out loud here. I mean, she's gotta be pretty important for Lillith to be tracking her down herself. I mean, she could just send any demon if she was just a seal, right?"

"I guess."

"Well, something's gotta be up with her. The question is, what?"

* * *

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala, approaching the girl's house. As Dean raised his hand to ring the doorbell, they heard a crash inside the house. Dean whipped out his .45 as Sam pulled his own gun out. Dean raised his leg, kicking the door in. They rushed into the living room and froze.

A young blonde girl stood in the living room, fighting a brunette girl. The blonde had a slightly round face, hazel eyes, full lips and her hair fell halfway down her upper arm.

_She looks a hell of a lot like Mom…_ thought Dean.

The blonde ducked a right hook and swung her legs out, knocking the brunette onto her back on the floor.

"Which one is the demon?" Dean asked Sam, unsure of who to aim his gun at.

The blonde flung a flask at the brunette, and the brunette screamed as smoke curled up where the holy water hit her.

"I'm gonna go with the brunette," said Sam.

The blonde punched the demon, pinning her down.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio—" the blonde began reciting until the demon head-butted her.

The blonde staggered back as the demon jumped to her feet. The demon waved her hand, and Dean was flung against the wall, pinned. Sam, of course, hadn't moved, but neither had the blonde girl. Sam looked at the blonde in shock, and the blonde rushed the demon, pinning it against the wall.

"—omnis congregatio et secta diabolica," the blonde began reciting again. "Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae. Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos."

The brunette's mouth flew open, and black smoke climbed out of her mouth, soaring off through a window. Dean dropped back onto his feet. The brunette girl fell to the floor, breathing heavily. The blonde began heading for the door.

"What about the girl?" asked Dean.

"You can help her," said the blonde, still walking. "I gotta get out of here before more come."

Without a look back, the blonde headed out of her house.

"Wait!" called Dean, rushing outside, but she was gone. "How the hell did she do that?"

"Dean," called Sam.

Dean turned to see Sam carrying a bleeding brunette girl out the door. "I'll get the car."

"No," said Sam. "There's a pool of the blonde's blood by the couch. Go get a sample."

"What?" said Dean. "Why?"

"Just do it!" said Sam, heading to the Impala.

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his holy water flask out of his jacket. He dumped the water out as he headed back into the house. He knelt next to the couch, dipping the flask into the pool of blood. As soon as he got enough, he headed out to the Impala and climbed into the driver's seat, pulling away and heading for the hospital.

"Alright, I got your blood," said Dean. "Wanna tell me why?"

Sam stared straight ahead. "Because I think she might be one of the psychic kids."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Whoa, what?" said Dean. "What makes you say she's a psychic?"

"That demon couldn't fling her, or me," said Sam. "And the reason why demons can't fling me is because of the demon blood, so—"

"I thought you were the only one left," said Dean.

"So did I," said Sam.

"So what are we gonna do with her blood?"

"Run some tests."

"What kind of tests?"

Sam shrugged, frowning. "I don't know."

They pulled up to the hospital and carried the girl inside, waiting until a doctor came to help her. Once she was taken to a room, Sam and Dean headed back out to the Impala.

"Alright, Sammy," said Dean, climbing behind the wheel. "Let's find out who this girl is."

* * *

Sam dumped the flask upside down, letting the blood drip into a bowl on the table in the motel room.

"And what are we doing?" asked Dean as he threw his leather jacket onto a bed.

"Well, it's demon blood, right?" speculated Sam. "So maybe it'll react to stuff."

"Stuff, huh?" muttered Dean. Sam pulled out a bottle of holy water, a tin of salt and an iron blade. "You're serious?"

"You got any better ideas?" asked Sam.

Dean shrugged. "No."

Sam touched the iron to the blood…nothing. He sprinkled salt onto it…nothing. He threw a little holy water on it…nothing.

"So, she's not a psychic?" asked Dean.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Sam. Dean frowned in confusion. "We don't know how demon blood reacts."

"So, what do you suggest?" asked Dean. Sam unsheathed a knife, unrolling his sleeve. "Really?"

"Why not?"

Sam put the blade to his arm, drawing a line of red across his skin. He let the blood trickle onto the surface of the table. Once he had a small puddle of red, he performed the same tests…with the same results.

"So, what?" asked Dean.

"Inconclusive," said Sam. "We'll have to think of something else."

"You found her yet?"

The brothers turned to see Ruby standing by the door.

"Yeah, we found her," said Sam.

"Question is, what do you know?" asked Dean harshly.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"Is she a psychic?" asked Sam.

Ruby looked at Sam. "Who knows. I mean, there are a lot of psychics out there."

"No, I mean, a psychic like me," said Sam.

"No, of course not," said Ruby. "You're the only one left. Remember, celebrity death match, Cold Oak, abandoned haunted town…Ring any bells?"

"But this girl might be one," said Sam.

"And what makes you say that?" asked Ruby.

"The demon couldn't throw her," replied Dean, "just like she couldn't throw Sam."

"So, you think that means she's rocking the whole demon blood thing?" said Ruby.

Dean picked up the bowl of the girl's blood. "You tell us."

Ruby took the bowl and looked into it, searching for something. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

Ruby quickly set the bowl back on the table. "I have to go." She hurried to the door, storming out of it.

Sam rushed after her, but she was gone. He came back into the room. "What was that?"

"She's your hell buddy," said Dean. "But I'll tell you one thing. If Ruby is scared of this girl…what is she?"

"Well, how about we just find out who she is for now," said Sam, picking up the bowl of blood. "Get your suit on."

* * *

Sam and Dean walked into the doctor's office, dressed in their suits.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" asked Dr. Wagner.

"Certainly hope so," said Dean, flashing his FBI badge. "Agents Lenore and Dixon. We need an identity to go with this blood." He held up the vial of the girl's blood.

"Okay," said Dr. Wagner, accepting the vial. "Just a DNA match?"

"Please," nodded Sam. He and Dean sat in front of the desk while the doctor disappeared into his lab. "What do you think?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"Well, what do we do about this girl?" asked Sam.

"Well…" began Dean, "we stop these demons from killing her. Then we sit down and have a nice long chat about what's going on."

Sam nodded. "Sounds good to me." Dr. Wagner walked back into the office. "That was quick."

"Well, it's not that hard with today's technology," said Dr. Wagner. "I have finished the tests, and this blood is from one Eve Winchester."

Dean looked over at Sam; both were wide-eyed in shock. Dean looked back up at Dr. Wagner. "What?"

"Uh…" said Dr. Wagner, looking down at his paper work. "Eve Winchester…born May 13, 1981, to a John and Mary Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas. However, Mary Winchester was killed in a house fire on November 2, 1983, and John is presumed missing. She does have two brothers, one older, one younger: Dean Winchester, born January 24, 1979, and Sam Winchester, born May 2, 1983. But they were both killed in a gas explosion in a police station. And how you came across this blood, I'll never know."

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Because she's been dead for twenty-seven years," answered Dr. Wagner. "She died on the night of December 29, 1982, as the result of a burglar break-in. Strange…"

Piping up at the mention of something unusual, Dean asked, "What's strange?"

"This wasn't the first incident involving this girl. On November 13, 1981, the Winchesters reported a domestic disturbance in Eve's nursery."

"November 13, 1981," said Sam. "That would be the night of her six-month birthday?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," said Sam.

"Alright, thank you for your time," said Dean. They walked out of the office and climbed into the Impala. "Since when do we have a sister?"

"I don't know," said Sam. "Do you remember anything? She would've died when you were three."

"No, I don't remember any…" Dean trailed off, staring into the distance.

"What?"

"Hang on…There was this little girl that was always around when I was two." He looked at Sam. "I always thought it was a neighbor's kid."

"So, we did have a sister?"

Dean nodded slowly. "I think so, Sammy."

"But she died when she was a baby, which means…"

"Shapeshifter," said Dean with hatred in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala, heading to the local police station. They walked inside and pulled out their badges, walking up to the front desk.

"Excuse me," said Dean, grabbing the attention of the deputy behind the desk. "Agents Lenore and Dixon, we are looking for a young woman."

"Do you have a name?" asked the deputy.

"Yeah, Eve Winchester," said Sam.

The deputy typed on his keyboard, and looked up at them a moment later. "Sorry, no Eve Winchester."

"Here's her address," said Dean, handing him the piece of paper that Ruby gave them.

The deputy typed that into his computer, and looked up at them again. "Yes, Eve Wilson."

"Yeah, Wilson," said Dean. "What'd I say?"

"Can you tell us the model and year of the car that she drives?" asked Sam.

"Um…" the deputy said, reading his screen. "2009 Dodge Challenger, blue."

"Thank you," said Sam.

He and Dean headed out of the station, beginning the search for Eve's car. Two hours later, they spotted a blue 2009 Dodge Challenger parked along the side of the road. They parked and got out of the Impala, heading for the car. They heard a scuffle in the alley between the buildings and hurried towards it, ducking behind a dumpster to watch.

Eve fought with a man, giving up a pretty good fight. She punched the man and gave him a kick in the gut, sending him flying backwards. The man glared at her, eyes turning black.

"What, you never faced a real hunter before?" asked Eve.

"Never knew one that could fight so good," said the demon.

"Aw…" said Eve. "Sweetie, your non-soul is showing."

Eve swung a punch at the demon, but the demon ducked. Eve blocked a punch and hit the demon, sending him reeling back. Eve pulled a sharp knife out of her pocket.

"A knife can't hurt me," said the demon.

"Huh…" said Eve. "Not even if it's a magic knife?" The demon looked loser at the knife, spotting symbols carved into the blade. He looked back up at Eve, frowning. "You thought Ruby was the only one who could make one of these things?"

Dean looked at Sam, stunned. Did this mean she was a demon, not a shapeshifter?

"She doesn't exactly own the patent, you know," said Eve.

"How did you know how to make that?" asked the demon.

"Well…when you're stuck in hell for eight years, you learn a thing or two," said Eve.

At that, Dean pulled out Ruby's knife, readying to attack. If she was in hell and fought her way back out, that meant she was a demon.

"Hell?" said the demon.

"Yeah, hell," said Eve. "You know, that big pit of despair and torture that never ends."

"You were in hell?" asked the demon.

"You know, for demons, you guys sure don't keep up with current events," said Eve. "I mean, you seriously don't know?"

"Know what?" asked the demon, growing impatient and wickedly intrigued.

"That a demon killed me and dragged me to hell," replied Eve.

The demon cocked his head to the side. "Why would we want you dead?"

"Yellow-Eyes didn't want the competition," Eve shrugged.

Sam looked over at Dean, eyes wide. What did she have to do with the Yellow-Eyed Demon?

"Sammy was the Chosen One; to hell with me," said Eve.

"But…you're here," said the demon.

"I'm not the only one to come back from hell, you know," said Eve. "I'm pretty sure you've heard of Dean Winchester, right?" The demon glared at her. "Hell-time is different, right? Eight years is like a thousand in hell, so…I had plenty of time to practice. Finally busted my way out and back into my body, planted some thoughts and memories into my new family's head to make them think I was their daughter…I may look twenty, but I'm actually twenty-eight."

"But…why kill you?"

"You seriously don't know who I am?"

"There were other psychics out there. Who cares if you were one, too?"

"Because Mary only made one deal, not two. If she had twins, like Holly Beckett, then things would have been fine. When Yellow-Eyes found out Mary was pregnant again, he knew I had to go. Sam fell right into that ten year time gap. I was two years too early."

"You…you're…" stuttered the demon.

"That's right," smiled Eve. "The long lost Winchester."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, shocked. She really wasn't a shapeshifter or demon?

"The fourth Winchester," Eve elaborated. "Or, if we're going by age, the second Winchester. Two years younger than Dean, two years older than Sam…and nine years older than Adam." The demon's eyes widened. "I know, will the siblings never stop? We just keep popping up. But I can assure you, I am the last surprise."

The demon smiled. "You know, this information is very valuable. If I escape, hell is just gonna love this."

"Oh, sweetie, hell already knows," said Eve. "Why do you think Lillith sent you to kill me?"

"Then what's your plan?" asked the demon. "Kill me?"

"Hell, yes," said Eve, raising the knife.

The demon waved his hand, and the knife flew out of Eve's hand. "Without your magic knife?" Eve smiled wickedly at him. "What?"

"Who said I needed the knife?" said Eve.

She raised her hand, and the demon was flung up against the alley wall. She raised her hand again, palm out, and the demon yelled in pain as he lit up. A moment later, the body fell to the pavement, dead. As Eve turned and began leaving the alley, Sam suddenly darted from their hiding place.

"Sam!" Dean hissed, trying to stop him.

Sam walked in front of Eve, stopping her.

Eve immediately flung her hand up, but of course, nothing happened. She pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sam. "Who are you?"

"Someone who wants to help you," said Sam.

"Help me?" said Eve, eyes darting over as Dean joined Sam. Eve glanced back at the man on the ground and back at the brothers. "In case you haven't noticed here, I don't need your help."

"You got Lillith and all of hell on your ass," said Dean. "I bet to differ."

"Oh, and you're gonna help me?" asked Eve.

"Yes," said Sam.

"And what's in it for you?" asked Eve.

"She's not going for it," said Dean, turning towards Sam.

"Give her some time, Dean," said Sam.

"Time for what?" said Dean. "She won't come with us, Sammy."

"Maybe if we tell her the truth," said Sam.

"Whoa, wait!" said Eve. The brothers looked over at their sister. Eve was staring slack-jawed at them. "You guys are the Winchesters?"

"Well, you are, too," said Dean.

Eve stared at them. "You guys heard that whole thing?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"Huh," said Eve. "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" asked Dean.

"To keep Lillith off my ass," said Eve.

"Well, for now, let's head back to the motel room and see what Ruby has on—" began Sam.

"Wait, what?" said Eve, eyes wide.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Did you just say Ruby?" said Eve.

"Yeah," said Sam. "You know her?"

Eve's face twisted in anger, and she huffed in annoyance. "Oh, I know her alright."

"You do?" asked Dean.

Eve looked Sam right in the eye. "Ever wonder how Ruby got stuck in hell in the first place?"

Sam shrugged, never having given it much thought. He always figured she was trapped like all the others.

"The demon who killed me and dragged me to hell got trapped there with me," Eve told them. "A demon named Ruby."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Dean stood in front of Eve in the alley as Sam paced back and forth, brooding face in full swing.

"So…" began Dean, trying to wrap his head around the whole thing, "you're saying Ruby was the one who killed you and dragged you to hell, and that's how she got stuck in the pit?"

"Yes," said Eve.

Dean looked over at Sam. "Still think you can trust her, Sam?"

Sam stopped, shaking his head as he stared at the pavement. "I don't believe this…"

Dean's eyes narrowed as he stared at Sam. "You're not seriously going to stand there and defend that hell-bitch?!" said Dean.

Sam glared daggers at him. "Of course not, Dean! Eve is our sister! Of course I believe her! It's just…" Sam huffed out a deep breath in annoyance. "I can't believe I let that bitch play me this whole damn time."

Dean nodded, expression softening. He smirked. "Can we kill her now, please?"

Sam laughed. "You'll have to wait in line."

"Yeah, and how are we gonna find her?" asked Dean. "She turned tail and ran the second she realized who Eve was."

"I got an idea," said Sam. "I just hope it'll work."

"So, why does Lillith want you dead?" asked Dean.

"Other than the fact that my last name is Winchester?" said Eve. "I mean, you heard my whole shpeal back there. Yellow-Eyes had to kill me so he could turn Sam. Now, Lillith must have found out and wants to kill me."

"But who cares if there are two psychics out there?" asked Sam. "What harm could it do?"

"I was wondering the same thing," said Eve. "But you two seem to have brought me the final puzzle piece."

"We did?" asked Dean.

"Lillith wants me dead because Ruby has—or, had—Sam wrapped around her finger," said Eve. "He fit right into Azazel's plans."

"You know what his end game was?" asked Dean.

"Not was," said Eve. "Is. You guys think that Yellow-Eyes needed a psychic to open the devil's gate and lead a demon army, right?" The brothers nodded. "He just needed the gate opened to get Lillith out so they could start breaking the seals. What he really needed was someone that could kill Lillith. No magic knife would, and the Colt kind of disappeared, so basically, Sam and I are the only ones who can kill Lillith."

"Wait, why would Yellow-Eyes want Lillith dead?" asked Sam.

"To free Lucifer," said Eve. "The final seal is Lillith's death. You kill her, Lucifer's cage door opens, and all hell is set loose on Earth."

Sam closed his eyes as the full implication hit him. "So that's why Ruby is spinning this whole 'kill Lillith' thing. She's just trying to get me to free Lucifer."

"And house him," said Eve.

Sam stared at her, confused. "What?"

"After you kill Lucifer, your job isn't done," said Eve. "You are Lucifer's vessel."

Sam's jaw dropped as Dean stepped forward.

"But he's got an anti-possession charm tattooed on his chest," said Dean.

"That keeps out demons," said Eve. "Lucifer's not a demon."

"He's an angel," said Sam. "What keeps out an angel?"

"You do," said Eve. "You have to give your consent to invite an angel in. As long as you don't say yes, he can't get in you."

"So, what, then he's screwed?" asked Dean.

"Not necessarily," said Eve. "He'll just take another vessel, but that one probably won't last long. You're his true vessel. He will not stop until he has you."

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Destiny," said Eve. "Lucifer and Michael must battle to stop the apocalypse. They can only do that in their true vessels."

"So…now we have to find Michael's vessel?" asked Sam.

"We already have him," said Eve.

"We do?" asked Dean.

"You," said Eve. "You're Michael's vessel."

"Me?" asked Dean. "Why us?"

"Who better?" said Eve. "Michael, the obedient older brother who always follows his Father's orders; Lucifer, the rebellious younger brother who defied his family. Not to mention the demon blood in Sam, and the angels siding with Dean."

"Alright, so, how do we kill Lillith without starting the apocalypse?" asked Sam.

"Well, she has to be killed in a certain place when the other sixty-five seals have been broken," said Eve. "So, if we kill her before the last seals are broken, the cage door never opens."

"You wouldn't happen to know how many seals are left, would you?" asked Dean.

"Not an exact number, but we have plenty of time," said Eve. "Let's deal with Ruby first."

"I'll call her," said Sam, heading to the mouth of the alley and pulling out his cell phone.

Dean looked at Eve. "So, you're our sister, huh?"

"Guilty," said Eve.

"Do you remember me at all?" asked Dean. "I mean, of course you wouldn't remember Sam; he wasn't born yet. But…do you remember me?"

"At first, no," said Eve. "I mean, I was too young. But as I developed my abilities, I found I was able to delve into my memories. I remember…" she smiled fondly, "I remember Mom…when she would sing a lullaby to help us fall asleep…"

"'Hey, Jude,'" said Eve and Dean at the same time. They smiled as Eve laughed a little.

"And Dad, throwing a football around the backyard with you," said Eve. "Coming home with Mom the first time…You ran up and just stared at me with this smile on your face…You loved holding me. It's like you were born with this protective older brother vibe, and now you finally had someone to protect." Dean chuckled a little. "And…I remember near the end…the day Mom came running to welcome Dad home from work. She had a huge smile on her face and a pregnancy test in her hand."

"You remember Mom being pregnant with Sam?"

Eve nodded. "I died when Mom was about five months pregnant with Sam. When they told you that you were gonna have a baby brother…" Eve laughed a little, "you ran around the house, yelling it to the world." Dean laughed with her. "You would sit on Mom's lap with your face pressed to her stomach, saying, 'It's okay, Sammy. I'll protect you.'"

Dean smiled at that.

"Sounds like a good memory," said Sam.

Eve looked over to see that Sam had returned from his phone call. "Yeah, it is. Times get bad, and all I gotta do is take a stroll down Memory Lane."

"Sounds nice," said Dean.

Eve smiled. "Alright, enough with this emotional roller coaster, let's deal with that back-stabbing, lying bitch from hell."

Dean smiled. "You know I'm in."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"So, how's our little not-so-mystery manipulator?" asked Dean as they left the alley.

"She didn't answer her phone," said Sam. "I left her a message. Hopefully, I can convince her."

"And just what is the plan again?" asked Dean.

"I don't really have one yet," said Sam. "But I'll figure it out as I go."

"Well, how about we head out of the dark alley with the dead body and grab a motel room?" asked Eve.

"Don't you live around here?" asked Sam.

"With these demons on my ass, I'm not taking any chances," said Eve.

"We already have a room," said Dean. "You can get one next to us or something. And I think we should dump your car. That's probably how they found you here."

"Sounds like a plan," said Eve, heading for the Impala. "I'm driving."

"Uh, no, you're not," said Dean, stepping in front of her.

"Oh, come on," said Eve. "I haven't seen that black beauty in twenty-seven years."

"Well, you can admire her just as good from the back seat," said Dean, heading for the driver's door.

Eve rolled her eyes and climbed into the backseat behind Sam. Dean fired the engine up, and Eve pulled an iPod out of her pocket and reached for the iPod jack on the radio, hooking it up.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Great. She inherited your taste in music, Sam—"

Four drumbeats interrupted him.

"_I was shaking at the knees!"_ the singer blasted out as the song came onto the speakers. There were four more drumbeats. _"Could I come again please?"_ Four more drumbeats. _"Yeah, the ladies were too kind!"_ Four more drumbeats. _"You've been…thunderstruck!"_

Dean looked in surprise at Eve, who was leaning on the back of the front seat between them.

Eve looked at him and smiled. "What? You were expecting Britney Spears?"

Dean laughed as he turned back to the front, pulling out onto the road.

* * *

"_She's my cherry pie! Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise! Taste so good! Make a grown man cry! Sweet cherry pie! Sweet cherry pie! Huh! Swing it!"_

Dean laughed as he turned off the car. "Dude! Your playlist is awesome!"

The three of them climbed out of the Impala and headed to the motel lobby.

"Well, I am a Winchester," said Eve.

"So is Sammy, and look what happened to him," said Dean. Eve laughed.

The clerk came out of the back room. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like a room next to theirs," said Eve with a nod at the brothers. "We're old friends."

"Sure," said the clerk. Eve slapped a card down on the counter, and he swiped it. He handed it back with a key. "Room 14."

"Thank you," said Eve. After she loaded her bag into her room, she joined her brothers in their room. Dean was cleaning weapons. "Where's Sam?"

Dean nodded at the closed bathroom door. "Calling the black-eyed bitch."

"Is that her new name?" smiled Eve.

"Yes, it is," said Dean. Sam walked out of the bathroom. "She coming?"

"Probably not until tomorrow night," said Sam. "I got her voicemail again. But I think she'll be listening to my messages."

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Uh…just…you know…just trust me," stammered Sam.

"Sam—" Dean began.

"Dean, please just trust me," said Sam.

"Fine," said Dean.

"Well, let's hit a diner up," said Eve. "I'm starving."

* * *

Sam came back from the bathroom and settled into the booth next to Dean.

"How many messages have you left her?" asked Dean.

"Three now," said Sam. "Don't worry. She'll show."

"And what makes you so sure?" asked Dean.

"I told you—"

"Right, trust you," said Dean, turning back to his burger. "So, are we gonna kill her?"

"Definitely," said Sam. "Then we're going after Lillith."

"Are you sure?" said Dean. "I mean, what if we kill her and it turns out that we killed her in just the right place and at just the right moment. Next thing we know, Lucifer's topside."

"Don't worry," said Eve. "I know what the last seal is and where it needs to be broken. As long as we steer clear of St. Mary's Convent in Ilchester, Maryland, we're good."

"Great," said Dean, depositing money on the table for their meal. "Let's head back and wait the night out."

* * *

Eve walked into the brothers' room the next morning to find them salting the windows and filling flasks of holy water.

"We all set?" asked Eve.

"Just about," said Sam. "Just gotta make one last call."

As he walked into the bathroom to give Ruby another call, Eve walked over to the table that Dean was at. He was sharpening Ruby's knife.

"Want me to do yours?" asked Dean.

Eve pulled out her knife. "No, I got it." She began sharpening hers, too.

Sam walked out of the bathroom, still on the phone. "—need more, Ruby. Hurry." His voice sounded out of breath and hitching.

"What was that about?" asked Dean. "What do you need more of?"

Sam looked up at the two of them, as if he just realized that he had said that in front of them. "Uh, nothing." He sat down on the bed closest to the table, looking at his cell phone and changing the subject. "Uh, I think she'll be here sometime tonight," said Sam. "She has to be."

"Why?" asked Dean.

"She'll come if I'm in trouble," said Sam.

"Why? I mean, won't she assume if you're in trouble, I'll get you out of it?" said Dean.

Sam gave a mirthless laugh. "You can't this time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Dean. Sam looked down at the floor, silent. "Sam, you gotta level with us, man."

"Alright," began Sam. "Confession." He took a deep breath. "I haven't exactly been honesty about how my abilities have been getting stronger."

"Understatement," said Dean. Sam glared up at him. "Sorry, habit. Go on."

Sam looked back down at the floor, almost as though he was embarrassed to look at Dean. "At first, I didn't want to at all, but…with you gone and Lillith still out there, the revenge just kind of took over. I made some…bad choices."

"What kind of choices?" asked Dean. Sam opened his mouth, but then closed it, still not looking at Dean. "Sam, spit it out."

Sam looked up at Dean, misery written all over his face. "I drank demon blood."

Dean's eyes widened. "You what?"

"I never wanted to, but it was the only way to get my powers going so I could kill Lillith," Sam pleaded, trying to get his brother to see where he was coming from. "When I stopped using my abilities, I stopped with the blood. I could do it then. But then I started up again, I had to get stronger, which meant I had to drink more. Now…" Sam looked up at Dean, exasperated, "I couldn't stop if I wanted to."

"You can't?" asked Dean.

Sam shook his head. "I've gotten hooked. There's too much demon blood in me now. If I stopped…I'd start going through withdrawal."

Dean shook his head, face sad. "What did you do to yourself, Sammy?"

Sam looked down at his hands, ashamed. "I don't know. Part of me wanted to believe Ruby when she said it would help me kill Lillith, but—"

"That bitch!" blurted Eve suddenly.

Sam and Dean jumped slightly at the sudden sound. They had completely forgotten that she was there.

"Who?" said Sam.

"Ruby," growled Eve.

"What did she do now?" asked Dean.

"Got my little brother addicted to demon blood!" said Eve. She looked at Sam. "She completely lied to you. You didn't need the blood to jumpstart your abilities."

"I didn't?" asked Sam.

"No," said Eve. "I mean, I never did. All you had to do was train your mind. You never needed to drink the blood."

Sam frowned. "Well then, what the hell was Ruby having me drink blood for?"

"'Cause she's an evil bitch," growled Dean. He looked over at Sam. "So, what was your plan?"

"I'm trying to convince her that I'm having withdrawal," said Sam. "I mean, it's been two days since we've seen her. Usually, I have a flask of it for when she disappears for a few days. I've told her that I ran out. Hopefully, she buys it."

"Why would she come to save you?" asked Dean.

"Well, she still needs me to kill Lillith," said Sam.

Dean frowned. "I don't like it."

"Me neither," said Sam.

* * *

Ruby took another drink of her whiskey, looking down at her cell phone: 4 New Messages from SAM.

_Probably trying to get me to find Eve._

Ruby took another swig of whiskey, internally groaning.

_I never thought I'd have to see that little bitch again. No wonder Lillith wants her dead._

Ruby smiled a little.

_I wouldn't mind having a go, myself. That little minsk gave me a thousand years of hell…literally._

Ruby took a final drink of whiskey before throwing the bottle across the alley. It shattered against the wall, spraying liquid everywhere.

_I gotta get a hold of Sam before he finds his sister. Maybe I can get him away from Dean._

Ruby opened her cell and dialed her voicemail. She went to her inbox to listen to the messages.

"_Ruby, what happened to you? We really need your help to track this girl down before Lillith finds her. Look, just…please help us."_

The beep sounded.

"_Ruby, come on. Dean and I can't find her. I think Lillith's getting close. Please call me back."_

The beep sounded. This time, Sam's voice sounded slightly out of breath.

"_Ruby, please answer your phone. If not to help the girl, then to help me. I'm out. It's been days. I need more."_

The beep sounded. Not only was Sam out of breath, but his voice hitched and was filled with frustration.

"_Okay, this isn't funny anymore. Answer your damn phone. I need more, Ruby. Hurry."_

Ruby hung up and stared at the phone in shock.

_He's out? Did he run through the flask already?_

* * *

"So, me and Sara are basically screaming our heads off in our dresses," laughed Eve. "I'm driving back and forth through East St. Louis, trying to get back over to Missouri. Meanwhile, the only places around us to ask for directions are bars and strip clubs."

"And so you guys spent a half hour of your Prom night lost in Illinois?" said Dean, laughing.

Eve nodded, laughing. "And the funniest thing was Sara's cousin and her Prom date did the exact same thing!"

The three of them laughed loudly. Sam's cell phone rang, and he pulled it out as the laughter eased out of everyone.

"Hello?" Sam answered, breathing deeply from the laughter. The residual smile dropped off of his face faster than a bar of soap in a prison shower. He looked up at his siblings. "Ruby." Dean leaned forward in interest. Sam let his breath start coming in short gasps. "No, I'm not." He let his voice waver as though tremors were running through him. "I'm all out. I need more. I don't know how much longer I can last. Hurry."

Sam hung up and looked up at them. "She's coming." He stood up and moved to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and applying it to his face.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean.

"Gotta make it look real, don't I?" said Sam. "Draw a devil's trap on the ceiling across from the beds." He began wiping the damp washcloth on his neck.

Dean took a can of spray paint from their supply bag and got on a chair, drawing the devil's trap on the ceiling right next to the wall across from the two beds.

Dean turned towards Eve. "You might need an anti-possession charm."

Eve lowered her shirt collar, revealing a tattoo under her clavicle. "Way ahead of you."

Dean smiled. "Nice."

Sam came out of the bathroom, face slightly damp. "Okay, you two stay out of sight in the kitchen. I'll pin her in the devil's trap. Got it?"

There came a knock on the motel room door, and the three of them looked over at it.

"Showtime," muttered Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Dean followed Eve into the kitchen alcove, taking refuge in the shadows. They watched as Sam made his way to the door, beginning his act. He began trembling as he opened the door, the leftover moisture on his face acting as a feverish sweat.

"Where the hell have you been, Ruby?" Sam asked, voice shaking.

"Looking for Lillith, what do you think?" said Ruby, walking into the room.

"So you just leave me here like this?" said Sam as he closed the door.

"Okay, first off, you weren't like this when I left," said Ruby. "And by the way, I left you with a full flask. What, did you blow through it all at once?"

"You know damn well this isn't the first time you've disappeared," said Sam. "I need more."

Ruby approached Sam and put a hand on his cheek. "Relax, Sam. It's okay. You can have it."

Sam grabbed Ruby's shoulders and slammed her up against the wall across from the beds. "I want it now!"

"Okay," said Ruby, drawing a knife out of her jacket.

As Ruby sliced her palm open, Dean felt rage flood his mind.

_What has Ruby done to Sammy?_ Dean thought.

As Ruby held her hand out towards Sam, who stared down at the blood in mild fascination, Dean felt the sudden urge to run across the room and stab Ruby's knife into that smug, evil, skanky, demonic, manipulating, soulless, slutty, bitchy face. Dean managed to rein his anger in just before he actually ran into the room. He had a much better idea for that bitch. He threw his arm out and held Eve in her place, knowing that she had been about to charge over there, too.

Sam looked up at Ruby, giving her a smile as he let her go and backed slowly away from her.

"Sam, what is it?" asked Ruby. "I thought you—" He noticed that Sam was no longer trembling or having difficulty breathing. "You're not sick."

"Never was, bitch," growled Sam.

Ruby began to head for Sam. "Sam, what's going—" She slammed to a stop halfway towards him. She tried again, but couldn't move any further. She looked up at Sam.

"Having trouble?" said Sam. He looked up at the ceiling.

Ruby followed his gaze and spotted the devil's trap she was now trapped in. She looked at Sam. "What are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago," said Sam. He looked over at the kitchen, and Dean and Eve walked into the room beside Sam. Sam glared at Ruby. "I should have known a demon couldn't reform."

Ruby spotted Eve and glared at her. "You."

"Yeah, me," said Eve. "Did you miss me?"

Ruby turned her attention to Sam. "Sam, can't you see? She's manipulating you."

"I think you have that a little backwards," said Dean.

"She's on Lillith's side," said Ruby. "She's trying to get you to stop hunting Lillith."

"Then why does Lillith want her dead?" countered Sam.

"Probably a front," said Ruby. "I mean, think about it. She was in hell! For a millennium! She's a demon now! She's lying to you!"

"Nice try," said Sam. He pulled a holy water flask out of his pocket and held it out to Ruby. "If she's a demon, prove it." Ruby stared at the flask and glared up at Sam. "That's what I thought."

Ruby glared at Sam, a wicked smile breaking on her face. "Had ya going though, didn't I?"

"You lying bitch," growled Sam.

Ruby's smile widened. "You don't even know how hard it was. All the demons out for my head. No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alistair knew! Only Lillith! I mean, come on, Sam, even you have to admit it. I'm awesome!"

"Lillith wasn't the only one who knew," said Dean.

Ruby looked at him. "Yeah, never really could fool you, could I? Even when we were playing nice. You always knew the truth…or enough of it, anyway."

"Somebody shut her up," said Sam.

Dean looked at him. "Not my job."

Sam watched as Dean dropped the knife on the bed. "What do you mean?"

Eve dropped her knife also. "You're right. What better way to go. Sort of a…just desserts."

"Yeah," said Dean. "After all, she's the one that taught you how to kill demons. Killed by her own sword, so to speak."

Sam glared at Ruby, raising his hand. Ruby collapsed onto her knees as she screamed. Sam twisted his hand into a fist. Ruby squirmed in the devil's trap as she screamed. As Sam let up, giving himself a breather, Ruby looked up at him.

"If you kill me, how will you get your demon blood?" asked Ruby.

Sam's face furrowed in anger, and he raised his hand again. Ruby screamed as she lit up from within. As Sam used the power Ruby had taught him how to use against her, Ruby finally collapsed to the floor, dead. Sam lowered his hand.

"Take that, bitch," growled Dean. He looked up to see Sam breathing heavily and trembling slightly. "Sam, you okay?"

Sam shook his head and quickly walked to his duffel bag. He shakily shifted through it until he pulled out a silver flask. As he removed the cap, Dean realized what it was.

Dean darted over, grabbing Sam's arm as he raised the flask to his mouth. "What are you doing?"

Sam looked at him, a real sweat beginning to break out on his forehead. "Dean, I need it."

"Didn't we just agree that this was a bad idea?" said Dean.

"Dean, I need it," Sam insisted. "Once Lillith is dead, I'm going off the blood, but right now, I need to be able to help you guys without getting sick. Then you can take it away from me."

Dean looked at him, eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, take it away?"

"I'm not gonna want to give it up," said Sam. "You've got to lock me in the panic room."

Dean looked at the flask in Sam's hand, and then up at Sam's face, which was starting to flush. Dean nodded and reluctantly let go of Sam's arm. Sam immediately lifted the lip of the flask and tipped it back. Sam took a big drink before lowering the flask. Dean cringed at the trickle of red liquid running from the corner of Sam's mouth. Sam breathed deeply as the flush slowly disappeared from his face.

"Uh, you got a little…" Dean said quietly, pointing at the corner of his own mouth.

Sam raised his hand to his mouth, wiping it off and looking at the red on his hand. Sam looked sheepishly up at Dean. "Sorry."

Dean turned towards Ruby's body, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Ruby's head. He pulled the trigger three times, causing Sam and Eve to jump. Dean lowered his gun, staring at the body in hate.

"That was for my brother," Dean growled before heading out to the Impala.

Eve looked up at Sam, expelling a big breath. "Alright, then."

The two of them quickly gathered everything in the two rooms, throwing it into the Impala, and the three of them peeled out of the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

**I am changing the story line of the show slightly. This is still taking place after "Jump the Shark," but I am having Castiel being dragged to heaven while they were with Adam instead of during "The Rapture."**

The Impala sped down the highway, headed for South Dakota. Inside, the three occupants were deep in discussion.

"Wait a minute," said Sam. "We had a dog?"

"Yeah," said Eve as she leaned over the back of the front seat. "It was a black lab. Dad bought it just before Dean was born. Got hit by a car in late '81, though." She looked at Dean, who was behind the wheel. "You were not happy."

Dean froze, eyes widening. "Hold on a second." A smile appeared on his face. "Zep!"

"Zep?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, Zep," said Dean. "Short for Zeppelin. Dad named him."

Eve smiled. "You remember."

Dean laughed a little. "I loved that dog!" He looked at Eve for a second. "Hit by a car, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Man. Can't anyone in our family catch a break?"

"Not likely." Eve smiled. "That dog did everything with you. You even rode it around the backyard."

"I did?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," said Eve. "That dog was your best friend. Until you found out you were gonna be a big brother again. Then Sammy became your best friend."

Dean glanced over at the passenger seat and shared a brief look with Sam. It seemed like a lifetime since they had been at "best friend" brother status.

Sam turned in his seat and looked at Eve. "Tell us about Mom. We don't really have a lot of memories of her. Or, well, at least I don't."

Eve looked through the windshield as she rifled through her memories. _What was a good memory of Mom?_

"Mother's Day, 1982," said Eve. "Dad woke Dean and I up early. We helped him make Mom breakfast in bed. Well, Dad just kinda held me while Dean helped him, but…We made her waffles with maple syrup and strawberries on top—her favorite. There was a small box of chocolates that we put on the tray next to the orange juice. Dad carried the tray as Dean carried me up the stairs. Dad waited outside the door while we went inside. Dean set me on the bed, and we woke Mom up. She had this perfect smile on her face when she saw us."

Eve laughed. "Dean kept bouncing on the bed, saying 'Look what we did!'" Dean laughed. "Then Dad walked in with the tray and put it on the bed. Mom hugged the two of us and said she loved us." Eve smiled. "She even shared her chocolate with us."

Sam smiled, looking back at the road. "Sounds like the perfect family."

"It was," said Eve sadly.

"Until I came along," said Sam.

"No, Sam, that's not what I meant," said Eve.

"But it's still true, isn't it?" said Sam. "You were turned without Mom dying. If I hadn't been born, Ruby wouldn't have had to kill you, and Mom would've have had to die."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for that," said Dean. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything."

"Dean's right," said Eve. "You didn't kill me or Mom."

"But it's because of me that she was killed," said Sam.

"She was killed because she walked in on the demon," said Dean.

"So you're saying this is Mom's fault?" said Sam.

"No, he's not," said Eve. "This is the demon's fault. He's the one that came after us. That was Azazel's gift: ruining families. He had the ability to break a family apart in just the right way to make it look like someone else's fault. But when it comes down to it, none of it would have happened if **he** hadn't meddled in our lives."

Sam stared out the windshield, not acknowledging them.

"Sam…" Even gently nudged.

"You're right," Sam agreed. "I know you're right. It's just…"

Eve placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You want to blame someone, and you're the only culprit you can see. But if you're gonna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. He's the one that pinned her to the ceiling, not you."

Sam smiled and placed his hand over hers, looking at her. "Thanks."

"Any time," said Eve. She looked up as they pulled into Bobby's junkyard. "Wow. Talk about bringing your work home."

Dean chuckled as he turned off the car. The three of them climbed out. Sam hurried around to the trunk, glancing at Dean. Eve hung back by the driver's side as Dean approached the house. Sam quickly pulled the flask out of his jacket, unscrewed the cap and took a drink of demon blood. He soon lowered the flask, tipping it upside down, but nothing came out. Sam's eyes widened as he looked up at Dean nervously.

_He needs more,_ Eve thought. _But he's embarrassed to tell Dean that he needs to hunt a demon for more blood._

Sam tossed the flask back into the car as Eve pretended to be grabbing her bag out of the backseat. Eve and Sam followed Dean into the house.

"Who is this?" asked Bobby.

"Uh…Bobby…" began Sam. "This is our sister, Eve."

Bobby looked back and forth between Sam and Dean. "You mean John fathered another illegitimate child?"

Eve raised her hand a little. "Uh, supposed illegitimate child can speak for herself." Bobby looked at her, nodding. Eve lowered her hand. "I was born May 13, 1981. Yellow-Eyes got demon blood in me, found out Mary was pregnant with Sam, and had Ruby kill me. I learned how to use my psychic powers in hell and came back in 1990."

Bobby sighed. "Okay. What do you guys need?"

"Well, first off, I need to run an errand," said Eve. "Be back in twenty minutes."

"Where are you going?" asked Dean.

"Just stocking up on some supplies," said Eve as she went out the door.

Bobby looked at them. "She do that often?"

"Oh, yeah," said Dean.

* * *

Sam flipped through one of Bobby's books, looking for answers for how to kill Lillith. He didn't know about Eve, but he knew he was not powerful enough to kill Lillith.

"Sam."

Sam looked up to see Eve in the doorway. "Eve?"

"Come on," said Eve, heading for the back door.

Sam stood up. "Where are we going?"

"I got some supplies, come on," said Eve. Sam turned to go get Dean to help them, but Eve grabbed his arm. "No, not Dean, okay?"

Sam frowned, but followed Eve deep into the junkyard. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted a man tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth…in a devil's trap. "What's this?"

"I saw you earlier," said Eve. "The empty flask. You needed more and didn't want to ask Dean for help with this."

Sam looked gratefully at Eve, thankful that she understood his situation. "Thank you."

"No problem," said Eve. "Just don't tell Dean I did this."

"Deal," said Sam.

Eve handed him several flasks and headed for the demon. She took out a knife and sliced his arm open. Sam held the flasks under his arm, filling them with the blood. Once they were stored safely in Sam's pockets, Eve raised her hand towards the demon, killing him.

"So, what are you guys researching in there?" asked Eve as they headed back for the house.

"Trying to find a way to kill Lillith," answered Sam.

"But we already have a way: you and me," said Eve.

"You can kill Lillith?" asked Sam, stopping and turning to her.

"No, I can't."

"Well, I don't know what you expect me to do. I mean, I'm not strong enough to kill Lillith—"

"Hey, I didn't say you or me, I said you **and** me. Together, the two of us combined can kill Lillith."

"You think we can really do it?" asked Sam.

"Hell, yes," said Eve.

The two of them entered the house to find Dean and Bobby in the living room with Castiel.

Castiel looked at Eve. "Hello, Eve."

"Hey, Cas," said Eve, plopping onto the couch.

"Wait a minute," said Dean, looking at Eve. "You know Cas?"

"Duh," said Eve. "Who do you think tipped Ruby off that Lillith was trying to kill me in the first place?"

Sam looked at Castiel. "Why the cloak-n-dagger routine?" Castiel frowned, not understanding the reference. "Why not just tell us?"

"Because the angels would have found out," explained Catstiel.

"And that's a bad thing?" said Dean.

"Yes," said Castiel. "This is what I've come to warn you about. The angels are trying to free Lucifer."

"I think you have that backwards," said Dean. "The demons are freeing Lucifer."

"And the angels don't want to stop them," said Castiel.

"Where did you learn this?" asked Sam.

"I found out the truth and they dragged me to heaven," said Castiel. "Once they were certain I had learned my lesson, they let me return to my vessel."

"That's why you didn't tell us," said Sam. "So you could stay here and help us."

Castiel nodded. "I laid a trail for Ruby to follow. This way, I did not interfere."

"But why do the angels want the devil topside?" asked Dean.

"So Michael can kill him," said Castiel. "They want to bring paradise to earth."

"I'm confused," said Sam. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"The battle between Michael and Lucifer would destroy half the planet," said Castiel.

Dean's eyes widened. "And the angels don't know this?"

"They don't care," said Castiel.

"Okay, now that part I did not know," said Eve.

"Alright, so we just kill Lillith before she breaks the last seals," said Dean. He looked at Castiel. "How many do we have left?"

"Eight," said Castiel.

"Okay, we got time," said Sam. He turned to Eve. "By the way, how do you know Cas?"

"He came to me about nine months ago," said Eve. "Saying that the two of you may need my help some day."

"Wait, nine months ago?" said Dean. "That was just after I came back, wasn't it?"

Eve nodded. "He told me all about the last four years of your lives, warning me that it was not safe to go find you."

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Because if I found you, Lillith would have found out and tried to kill me."

"But she found out anyway," said Sam.

"Yeah, lucky me, huh?" said Eve.

"I must go," said Castiel. "I have been gone too long. Don't trust the angels."

With that, Castiel turned and vanished from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Dean turned away from the now angel-less room. "Okay, how do we find Lillith? I mean, Bobby used that ritual a year ago, but I doubt she'll be that stupid the second time around."

"He's right," said Eve. She turned to Sam. "We have to find her."

"We?" said Sam. "What do you mean, we?"

"You have the ability of empathy," said Eve. "You can sense things."

"I can?" asked Sam.

"We both can," said Eve. "You've sensed things before; the poltergeist at our old house—you could still sense it. I can teach you how to do that."

"When?" asked Sam.

"Now," said Eve. "But first you'll need…"

Sam nodded in understanding. "A boost." Sam pulled a flask from his pocket, and Dean rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Sam drained the whole flask, putting it back in his pocket. "Alright. What do I do?"

"Come here," said Eve. "And no comments from you," she shot at Dean. She sat in the middle of the living room, patting the hardwood in front of her and crossing her legs. Sam walked over in front of her, crossing his legs as he sat on the floor facing her. Eve held her hands out. "Give me your hands." Sam looked at her hands and then looked at her. Eve rolled her eyes. "I promise I don't have cooties."

Sam rolled his eyes as he clasped her hands with his. "You really are Dean's sister."

"Ha-ha," said Eve. She locked hands with Sam in between them. "Close your eyes and clear your mind." She watched Sam closed his eyes, frowning slightly. She closed her own eyes, leading Sam in some deep breaths. "Alright, now reach out with your mind. Try to connect with mine, and I'll help you reach Lillith."

Eve let her mind escape its natural boundaries, breaking down the external walls and reaching into the room. She didn't go all the way to Sam, though. She'd never be able to help him find Lillith if he couldn't do this. She waited for a full minute before opening her mouth.

"Concentrate, Sam," she told him. "You can do it."

"How?" asked Sam.

"Let the mental barriers fall and reach out towards me," said Eve.

Sam huffed out a deep breath in annoyance. "That doesn't make sense."

"Okay, let's try this: imagine you're in a box," said Eve. She heard Dean snicker from her left. "Not helping, Dean."

Dean cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"Okay, you got that image?" asked Eve.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"Now, imagine the cardboard flexing out from you, growing weaker and weaker," Eve coached. "You can feel yourself contained in that small space, and you're fighting to get out. The box suddenly rips at the seams, bursting open and falling away from you, and now you're free."

Eve felt a force collide with her own energy, and her hands squeezed Sam's hands. Sam's hands squeezed hers at the same time, and she knew he had felt it, too. Eve allowed Sam's mind to get acquainted to the new situation. She knew what it felt like the first time: no barriers or obstacles as her mind flooded the world around her. It felt like flying.

Sam took several deep breaths. "Oh, my God…"

"I know," said Eve. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Is this what it feels like every time?" asked Sam.

"No, you get used to it," said Eve. "Just breathe." She gave Sam another minute. "I'm gonna anchor you to me now so we can find Lillith, okay?"

"Need me to do anything?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Eve. "Don't move." She gripped Sam's hands tighter as her mind surged forward. She enveloped Sam's energy, clamping down on it to fuse the two of them together. She felt Sam jump slightly. "Sorry."

"Jeez, warn a guy next time," said Sam.

"Ready?" asked Eve.

Sam fidgeted in her hands. "Probably not."

"Too bad," said Eve.

Eve took to the psychic currents, leaving the house and into the atmosphere. She felt Sam's mind race as he was dragged along for the ride. They soared through the clouds, feeling the wind whip past. Yet at the same time, they could still feel the hard floor of the living room they were sitting on.

"Glad I'm the psychic boy," said Sam suddenly.

"Why's that?" asked Eve.

"Because Dean would be freaking out at this point," said Sam. He and Eve laughed.

"About what?" asked Dean.

"Nothing," Sam and Eve both said.

Eve had her and Sam basically circling over the United States, searching for a certain presence.

_I've felt it before, I just— _Eve thought.

"You have?" asked Sam.

Eve perked her head to the side. "Should've known you'd be able to hear me."

"Hear you?" asked Sam, confused.

"Yeah, I didn't say that, I thought it," said Eve.

"Oh," said Sam.

Eve suddenly picked up on that presence. Sam cringed in her hands as he felt it also.

"Is that her?" asked Sam.

"Yes, it is," said Eve. She clamped onto Lillith's essence, searching for her. The essence pulled her down to the middle of the country.

A growling voice filled her head. _"Blood…River of blood…"_

Eve crashed back down into the living room. She had done it so many times that the transition from free-flowing energy force to earthbound human was easy and smooth. But she had forgotten that she had Sam along with her.

As she opened her eyes, she saw Sam jolt and fall back onto the floor, wincing.

"Sam!" Eve called, rushing over to help him sit back up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Sam, breathing heavily. "Just don't do that again."

Eve winced in sympathy. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Sam. "What the hell did that mean, 'river of blood'?"

"I think I saw a reference to that in Revelations," said Eve, getting up and grabbing a Bible off of Bobby's shelves. She flipped through until she found the verse. "I was right. Check this out: 'A river of blue that touches north and south shall run red.'"

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Dean.

"It means that one of the seals is a river turning to blood," said Eve.

"Which river?" asked Dean. "I mean, there's, like, two hundred in the U.S. alone."

Sam looked at Eve. "Didn't we seem to be headed for the middle of the country?"

"Yeah…" said Eve, thinking. "A river that touches north and south…A river that touches the north side of the country and the south side, right in the middle…"

"The Mississippi?" asked Sam.

"It's gotta be," said Eve.

"Yeah, but the Missisippi runs all the way down the country," said Sam. "Where is she?"

"She'll probably do it where the Mississippi starts out," said Dean. "So it'll turn the whole thing to blood."

Sam grabbed a book of maps from the shelf, flipping through it. "I think I found it."

"Let's go," said Dean, rushing for the Impala with the other three close behind. They piled into the car, Dean at the wheel. "Where we headed?"

"Minnesota," answered Sam, looking at the map. "Lake Itasca. That's where the Mississippi flows from. It's in Northern Minnesota."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. What with Nursing school (the hardest semester of the entire program), financial troubles, and the last month of the semester (including finals week), I've had to put my stories on the backburner. But now finals are over and I will be dedicating the next month or so to finishing mine and starting some new ones.**

Dean turned the car off as he hid it behind some trees. They were at Lake Itasca, and were waiting for Lillith to show. Dean and Bobby took separate points around the lake. Sam and Eve hid together close to the shore.

"When Lillith shows, follow my lead," said Eve. "I can trap demons without a devil's trap. Then we'll kill her."

"Got it," said Sam.

They waited for a few minutes before a tornado seemed to spin into existence in Eve's mind. She wavered for a second, glancing at Sam, who was steadying himself against the tree.

"You feel it, too?" asked Eve.

Sam nodded. "Yeah." Sam leaned forward slightly, signaling Dean and Bobby discreetly. Dean and Bobby each raised a weapon. Dean had Ruby's knife, and Bobby had Eve's knife. They were there for backup. Sam pulled out a flask of blood and drained it, readying himself for the attack.

Within seconds, a blonde woman with white eyes walked out of a nearby wooded area, approaching the bank of Lake Itasca. Eve raised her hand and aimed it at Lillith, closing her eyes. She felt Sam shift beside her, getting ready to jump up.

"Not yet," Eve whispered. She latched onto Lillith and opened her eyes. "Now."

Lillith struggled at her spot by the lake, unable to move. Eve and Sam approached Lillith, Eve keeping her mental hold on her.

Lillith glanced up at the two of them, eyes widening. "No. No, it's not supposed to be this way!"

"What's the matter?" said Sam. "Your trusty little lieutenant not checked in lately?"

Lillith glared at Eve. "Oh, you bitch."

"Hey, you brought this on yourself," said Eve.

Dean and Bobby came forward, warily approaching LIllith with the knives.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Lillith. "A little exorcism? A little knife-stabbing? Please. Like any of that will work."

"Oh, we got something much better planned for you," said Dean, standing back so he and Bobby could cover Sam and Eve.

Sam raised his hand and threw his power at Lillith. Lillith threw her head back in pain as she lit up from within. As Sam grimaced in effort, Eve also raised her hand and began using her power also. Lillith screamed as the light emanated from inside of her. As the light grew in intensity and Lillith's demise became apparent, Bobby looked over at Dean.

"You ready?" asked Bobby solemnly.

Dean nodded sadly. "Unfortunately." He pocketed the knife and pulled out his handgun.

The light disappeared, and Lillith's body—or her host body—fell to the ground.

Eve smiled. "We did it." Her smile evaporated as she turned to Sam, seeing how shaky he was. Sam pulled a new flask of blood out of his jacket.

Dean raised his gun and pointed it at Sam. "Put the flask down, Sam."

Sam froze, staring at Dean with wide eyes. "Please, Dean. I need it. Just let me this once until we get back to Bobby's. Then I'll give it up. I swear."

Dean reluctantly tightened his hold on the gun. "No, Sam. Put it down."

Sam looked between the flask and Dean. "No, I can't. I need it."

"Sorry, Sam," said Eve. "That's not gonna happen." The flask flew out of Sam's hand and into Eve's waiting hand. "It's for your own good, Sam."

Sam nodded, staring at the ground and looking dejected. The next second, he was rushing straight at Eve, eyes locked on the flask. A shot rang out, and Sam dropped straight to the ground. A dart was sticking out of his back. Sam struggled to his feet, dazily turning to see Bobby with a rifle behind him.

"Bobby…" Sam slurred, eyes drooping.

"I'm sorry, Sam," said Bobby.

Sam dropped to his knees, trying valiantly to get back up. His eyes slid closed, and he dropped onto his back.

Eve glared up at Bobby. "Was the dart gun really necessary?"

"He's out, isn't he?" said Bobby, shouldering the rifle. "Let's just get him to the car."

Dean wrapped his arms under Sam's arms, and Bobby grabbed Sam's legs, as Eve hurried to the Impala, meeting them halfway. She opened the back door, and the two of them hauled the unconscious Sam into the backseat.

"Wait," said Eve. She leaned into the car and handcuffed Sam's hands in front of him.

"What if he wakes up before we get back?" asked Dean.

"I got a plan for that," said Eve with a smile. "Come on."

Sam first became aware of the rumble of the Impala's engine under him. He tried to open his eyes, but they were still sluggish.

_What the hell happened?_ Sam thought.

He tried to raise his hand to his forehead. He heard the clink of a metal chain and felt the hard ring of steel around both of his wrists. His eyes flew open as he remembered.

_I can't believe Bobby drugged me._

"He's waking up."

Sam looked toward the front seat where the woman's voice had come from. Dean was behind the wheel, and Eve sat in the passenger seat.

"You lucid, Sam?" asked Dean.

Sam grabbed the back of the front seat and slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. They were driving down the highway, probably headed back to Bobby's house.

"You know, the dart gun and handcuffs weren't really necessary," said Sam.

"Yes, they were," said Dean. "You didn't see yourself, Sammy. You were crazed. You would've taken any one of us down to get what you wanted."

"No, I wouldn't," said Sam. "You just—you don't understand."

_Of course he doesn't,_ Sam thought. _He's not the one infected with demon blood. I need this. I can't survive without it._

"Sam, I understand perfectly," said Dean. "The blood makes you feel strong…powerful. You don't think you can live without it—"

"I can't—" began Sam.

"But you can, Sam," insisted Dean. "And I'm gonna prove it to you. You'll see. We're gonna get you all better, and you'll see."

"Dean, I'm all for detoxing, but I'm not ready for this right now," said Sam. "I can't."

"He's right, Dean," said Eve suddenly.

Dean's head snapped over, and he stared at his sister. "He's what?"

"He's right," said Eve. "He's not ready, not yet."

"You're not serious," said Dean.

"I am," said Eve. "He's suffering, Dean. He's not strong enough to go through this." She pulled out a flask from her jacket. "He needs **this** right now."

"**This** is your big plan?" asked Dean.

"Dean, trust me, it's for the best," said Eve, turning in her seat. "We can deal with the repercussions later."

Sam gave her a grateful look. "Thank you."

Eve held her hand out, handing him the flask. Sam took it quickly in his handcuffed hands and drained it.

Eve took the flask back. "Don't thank me just yet."

Sam frowned at her. "Why? What're you talking ab-b…" He trailed off as his eyelids began fluttering. "What did you…" He collapsed onto his side, out like a light.

Dean looked at her. "What was that?"

Eve held the flask upside down, where clear liquid—not red—dripped from it. "Chloroform. All the tanginess of blood, none of the demonic side effects."

Dean smiled. "Nice."

"I feel bad about drugging my own brother, though," said Eve.

"I know," said Dean. "I do, too. But don't be. Had to be done. He even told you to, remember?"

"I know," said Eve. She glanced into the backseat worriedly. "I just hope we can get him through this."

Dean looked in the rearview mirror at his little brother. "Me, too."

Sam opened his eyes as the drugged sleep wore off. He took a look at his surroundings. He appeared to be in the panic room, but it had been completely emptied. The only items inside were a table with a jug of water and a glass on it, a bed—which he was lying on, a bucket, and some magazines.

He climbed to his feet, heading for the door, limbs shaking, to find it locked from the outside. He walked away until he heard metal screeching behind him. He turned to see a little window in the door had opened, and Dean now stood on the other side, looking at him.

"Alright, let me out," said Sam. "This isn't funny."

"Damn straight," said Dean.

"Dean—come on," said Sam. "This is crazy!" He walked closer to the door.

"No," said Dean. "Not until you dry out."

Sam took a deep breath. "Look. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you at first. Just…open the door. We can talk this out."

Dean shrugged. "You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. It's mainly Ruby's fault. I get it now, you couldn't help it."

"I'm not some junkie, okay? You don't understand. My body can't survive without it!"

"It can, Sam. You just think it can't."

"You're actually trying to twist this into some ridiculous drug intervention?"

"If it smells like a duck."

"Dean, I wasn't drinking the demon blood for kicks! I was getting strong enough to kill Lillith!"

"Strong."

"Yeah!"

"This is about as far away from strong as you can get. Try weak. Try desperate. Pathetic!"

Sam took another deep breath to steady himself. "Killing Lillith is what mattered, okay? And we did that. The worst is behind us now."

"No. It's just getting started."

"You're not serious."

"Strap in, Sammy. 'Cause it's gonna be a long night."

Dean closed the window in the door as Sam began pounding on the door.

"Dean, come back!"

Dean headed up the stairs as he tried to ignore Sam's yells.

"Dean! Let me out of here! Dean!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Eve and Dean stood at the top of the basement stairs, listening to Sam pound on the door. After a moment, he stopped.

"Think he's given up?" asked Dean.

"Guys!" Sam yelled from the panic room. "Get down here! Something's coming!"

Dean looked at Eve. "What's he talking about?"

"It's a side effect of the detox," said Eve. "Hallucinations."

There was a commotion downstairs before Sam started yelling very loudly.

"Oh, hell…" Dean muttered, walking away from the stairs.

"No," Sam yelled. "Alistair, please. No—"

Dean froze, looking back at Eve. "He's seeing Alistair?"

Eve nodded sadly. "Probably."

Sam yelled again. "No! No! Please! Please!"

Dean and Eve walked over into the living room, listening to Sam as he yelled in pain over and over.

"Stop!" Sam yelled. "Stop!"

"How long is this gonna go on?" asked Dean.

Bobby sighed from his seat at the desk. "Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual." He began reaching for a stack of books before stopping. "Oh, wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam will even live through it."

"He'll live through it," said Eve suddenly. The guys looked over at her. She looked down at the floor. "He has to."

Dean looked over at the basement. "Well, at least he's stopped yelling."

"That may not be a good thing," said Eve. "It could mean a new hallucination."

"Let's go check on him," said Dean. He and his sister walked down the basement stairs and stopped at the door to listen in. Sam appeared to be talking to someone.

"I tried," said Sam. "I did. It didn't pan out that way. Sorry, kid."

There was silence for a moment.

"Look," said Sam suddenly, voice aggravated. "They killed Jessica."

"Who is he talking to?" asked Eve.

"I don't know," said Dean, listening intently.

"I know," Sam practically growled out. Long silence. "I'm sorry. I am. But life doesn't turn out the way you thought it would when you were fourteen years old. We were never gonna be normal. We were never gonna get away. Grow up."

"Is he talking to himself?" asked Eve.

"I thought we already established he was," said Dean.

"No, I mean, like a hallucination of himself as a kid," said Eve.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe."

An hour later, Dean and Eve were sitting on the floor in the basement, waiting for something else to happen.

"Mom," said Sam suddenly.

Dean and Eve startled, staring at each other. They got up and walked to the door, listening to what Sam was saying.

"Let's hear it," said Sam. "Go ahead." There was a moment of silence. "You're disappointed. You never thought I'd turn out this way. I'm a piss-poor excuse for a son."

Dean's jaw clenched at those words, sorrow filling him.

There was the sound of springs squeaking as Sam sat on the bed. "Your heart is broken. Am I close?"

There was a long silence.

"But—but Dean—" began Sam.

Eve looked over at Dean, waiting for Sam to speak again.

"For revenge?" Sam asked after a minute. There was silence. "What's…in me…Mom…it's—" There was silence. "What if it's stronger than me? Look at me. What if Dean's right?"

There was a long moment.

"Even if it kills me," said Sam.

There was silence from the room.

"You think she's gone now?" asked Dean.

"Probably," said Eve. "What do we do now?"

There was a crash upstairs and a yell from Bobby.

"Now we help Bobby," said Dean as they darted for the stairs.

They emerged into the living room to see Bobby by the wall with a salt gun and a man in a suit…a familiar man.

"Hello, Dean," said the man.

"Zachariah," said Dean. "What are you doing here? The apocalypse is over."

"Exactly," said Zachariah. He walked towards Dean, his face a mask of rage. "Who do you think you are?"

Dean smirked at him. "Dean Winchester…at your service."

"You pathetic maggot!" Zachariah shouted, towering over Dean. "You were supposed to fall in line! You were supposed to obey your orders! You were supposed to let Sam kill Lillith when the time was right!"

"Oh, really?" said Eve. "Well, it looks like we wrote our own ending."

Zachariah raised his hand—probably to smite them—when someone grabbed his hand. He looked to his right to see Castiel and another man there.

"That's enough, Zachariah," said Castiel.

"Who do **you** think you are?" said Zachariah. "You are my subordinate!"

"But I'm not," said the other man.

Zachariah's eyes widened. "Of course not, sir. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you. But…with all due respect, these boys—"

"Have saved their world," said the man. "It was not the way it was destined to be, nor the way we wanted it exactly…but Lucifer is not unleashed upon this world. We are not to interfere in human matters any longer. You are to return to heaven immediately."

Zachariah bowed his head. "Yes, sir." He disappeared. The man and Castiel turned to Dean and Eve.

"Who is this, Gabriel?" Dean asked.

"Michael," said the man.

"As in the archangel Michael?" asked Eve.

"Yes," said Castiel. "You both did well. Sam, too."

"Does that mean it's over?" asked Dean.

"Yes," said Michael. "Congratulations."

He and Castiel disappeared.

"Guys!" Sam yelled from the basement. "Help! Bobby! Dean! Help! Eve! Guys! Help!"

"They couldn't have helped Sam while they were here?" grumbled Dean.

"At least we don't have to worry about the angels anymore," said Eve. "Or about Lucifer breaking out."

"That's a relief," said Dean, looking over at Bobby.

"Now we just gotta get Sam out of this," said Bobby.

Eve suddenly perked up, frowning as she looked at the basement doorway. "Speaking of Sam…"

The three of them froze, listening to the sheer silence emanating from the basement.

"You hear that?" said Dean.

"That's a little too much nothing," said Bobby.

The three of them rushed towards the stairs, climbing down them and rushing towards the panic room door. Bobby opened the window of the door, and the three of them peered into the room. Sam was lying on the floor, convulsing and groaning in pain.

"What if he's faking?" asked Dean. Sam flipped over onto his back, back arching from the floor as he seized.

"You really think he would?" asked Bobby.

"I think he'd do anything," said Dean.

Sam was suddenly pulled from the floor and swept through the air, slamming into the wall of the panic room.

"That ain't faking," said Eve.

Bobby rushed to open the door as Sam was thrown along the wall, turning until he slammed onto his back against the wall opposite the door. Sam raised his arms to fight off whatever hallucination he was seeing. Bobby and Dean rushed forward, grabbing Sam's arms and pulling him to the floor as he seized. Eve stood over them as they pinned Sam's arms to his chest. Bobby ripped his belt off and shoved it into Sam's mouth to keep him from biting his tongue.

"We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety," said Bobby.

Dean stared in horror as Sam's eyes rolled up into his head as he convulsed.

"Dean?" asked Bobby. "You with me?"

Dean could only watch as a line of blood ran down from Sam's mouth and his eyes slid closed as he seized some more.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled to grab his attention. "Before he has another fit!"

Dean shook himself to clear his head. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with."

"Hold on," said Eve. She pulled out a flask of holy water and removed the belt from Sam's mouth.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean.

Eve didn't answer, but she forced Sam's mouth open and poured some holy water in his mouth. She closed Sam's mouth, forcing him to swallow it. Sam settled, his body instantly calming down.

"Holy water?" asked Dean. "Really?"

"Hey, demon blood makes him worse," said Eve. "Holy water makes him better."

"Huh," said Bobby. "Makes sense…I guess."

They moved Sam to the bed, pulling out some handcuffs. They cuffed Sam's hands and feet to the rails of the bed.

"Come on," said Dean. "Let's head up."

Bobby left the panic room, waiting for Eve and Dean to leave before closing the door. Eve and Dean sat at the basement door, waiting the long hours until Sam got better.

Two hours later, there was the sound of metal clinking—probably the handcuffs shifting against the bed rails.

"You think he's up?" asked Dean quietly.

"You know why," said Sam suddenly.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Eve. They stood and waited by the door to listen to Sam's latest hallucination.

"Of course," said Sam. There was a long silence. "The point?" This time Sam sounded exasperated, and they heard him shifting in the handcuffs. "How about stop the damn apocalypse?" There was a long silence again, and they heard the bed springs squeak as Sam laid back down. "Just leave me alone."

There was silence again.

"No," said Sam. "You're wrong, Dean."

Dean froze as he looked at Eve. "He's hallucinating me?"

"Stop," said Sam. There was silence again. "Stop it." Sam repeated a little more forcefully. "Shut up!" Sam yelled. "Just—shut…the hell…up!" Sam rattled his chains in aggravation. "Dean, no." There was a longer moment of silence this time. "Don't say that to me. Don't you say that to me."

After this, there was silence. The hallucination had ended.

"You guys wanna check this out?" asked Bobby.

Dean and Eve looked up to see Bobby on the stairs.

"Check what out?" asked Dean.

"Come on," said Bobby. Dean and Eve walked up the stairs after Bobby, heading into the living room. "I put an EVP recorder in the panic room. I've been getting some hits."

"I thought Sam was hallucinating," said Eve.

"He is," said Bobby. "But with the demon blood, his hallucinations are appearing on the EVP."

"What do you got?" asked Dean.

"You're not gonna like it," said Bobby as he hit play.

"The answer's yes," said a young voice faintly on the recorder. Bobby turned up the volume. "You're hallucinating." There was a moment. "That's right, it's me. Or I mean, it's…you."

"I'm losing my mind," said Sam, his voice slightly louder than the younger one.

"Definitely," said the boy.

"What do you want?" asked Sam.

"An explanation," said the boy. "How could you do this to me? I thought we were gonna be normal."

"So he was talking to himself," said Dean.

"I tried," said Sam. "I did. It didn't pan out that way. Sorry, kid."

"'Sorry, kid?'" said Young Sam. "That's what you have to say? It's all we ever wanted. We were so close. You got away from Dad. You quit hunting. You were gonna become a lawyer and get married. Why'd you blow it?"

"Look," said Sam with a bit of force. "They killed Jessica."

"Yeah. And if you hadn't run off with Dean, if you'd been there to protect her, she'd still be alive."

"I know."

"You think Jess would want you to turn into this? She loved you. You think she'd be happy you using her as an excuse?"

"I'm sorry. I am. But life doesn't turn out the way you thought it would when you were fourteen years old. We were never gonna be normal. We were never gonna get away. Grow up."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe there's no escape. After all, how can you run from what's inside you?"

Bobby pressed stop. "Okay, this next one is an hour later." He put in another tape and pressed play.

On the tape, Sam groaned in pain.

"Poor baby," said a woman.

Dean froze as he recognized the voice. "Mom?"

"Mom," said Sam from the tape.

"Sam," said Mary. "You look just awful."

"Let's hear it," said Sam. "Go ahead."

"What do you mean?" asked Mary.

"You're disappointed. You never thought I'd turn out this way. I'm a piss-poor excuse for a son." The bed creaked as Sam sat. "Your heart is broken. Am I close?"

"Not at all. You're doing the right thing, Sam. What you're doing is brave. You're not being crazy, you're being practical. Sam, I am so proud of you."

"But—But Dean—"

"Your brother doesn't understand. I was raised a hunter from a long line. We understand that there are gonna be hard choices. And we do what we have to, to get the job done. Yes, our family is cursed. But you—you have the power to turn it into a gift. You can use it against them."

"For revenge?"

"No, for justice. I know how scared you are."

"What's…in me…Mom…it's—"

"Evil. And you know it."

"What if it's stronger than me? Look at me. What if Dean's right?"

"Dean can never know how strong you are…because Dean is weak. Look at what he's done to you. Locking you in here? He's terrified. He's in over his head. You have to go on without him. You have what it takes. You have to kill them all. All the demons."

"Even if it kills me."

"Make my death mean something. I'm counting on you, Sam. Don't let anyone or anything get in your way. Not even Dean."

Bobby stopped the tape and pulled it out. "I think that Mary was the demon blood talking."

"Sounds like," said Dean. He looked up at Bobby hopefully. "You got another one? Maybe of me?"

Bobby nodded. "This one was just now." He put in another tape and pressed play.

They heard Sam sit up on the cot.

"We had to," came Dean's voice from the tape. "The demon blood was flinging you all over the room. Tell me something, Sam. Why did you do this to yourself?"

"You know why," said Sam.

"Right," said Dean's voice. "'Kill Lillith.' The big excuse. But why? What, revenge? Right?"

"Of course," said Sam.

"Revenge for what? For sending me to hell? Did you happen to notice I'm back? Alive and kicking! So, what's the point?"

"The point?" said Sam, jiggling his handcuffs in frustration. "How about stop the damn apocalypse?"

"My gig! Not yours! The angels said so, remember? God picked me, man! So, you got any other fantastic excuses? Hm?"

They heard Sam lay down on the coat.

"I know why you really drink that blood, Sam," said Dean's voice.

"Just leave me alone," said Sam.

"Makes you feel strong," said Dean's voice. "Invincible. A big bad wolf in a world of little pigs."

"No. You're wrong, Dean."

"It's more than that, isn't it? It's because your whole life, you felt different. Am I right?"

"Stop."

"Oh, I hit a little close to home, huh? Not different because you were some lonely kid or because of your weirdo family."

"Stop it."

"Because you're a monster."

"Shut up! Just—shut…the hell…up!"

"You were always a monster. And you only feel right when you're sucking down more poison and more evil!"

As Sam struggled with his handcuffs, Dean felt his heart clench. "Is that what Sam thinks of me? That I believe he's a monster?"

"Monster, Sam," said Dean's voice from the tape. "You're a monster."

"Dean, no," said Sam.

"And I tried so hard to pretend that we were brothers," said Dean's voice. "That you weren't one of the filthy things that we hunt. But we're not even the same species. You're nothing to me."

"Don't say that to me," said Sam. "Don't you say that to me."

Bobby pressed stop. "It's a friggin' maze in that kid's head." He looked at Dean. "And it's up to you to straighten it out, boy."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Sam opened his eyes to a blurry room. He tried to blink to clear his eyes, but it was as blurry as ever. His head was spinning, his head felt split open, his limbs ached from seizing, his skin was on fire, and his stomach was rolling unpleasantly. He tried to lift his hand to his head and heard the clinking.

_Oh, yeah. Handcuffs._

There was a squeak of metal, and Sam turned his head to see the door of the panic room open. Eve and Dean stood there, at least Sam thought it was his siblings.

"Sam?" said Dean. "You okay?"

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. "No."

Dean didn't take a step forward, afraid to give in just yet. "What's wrong?"

Sam glared in his direction. "What isn't? I'm a monster. You can't let me out yet. Not until we're sure."

Sam caught Eve turning her head towards Dean, but couldn't make out the expression on her face. The two of them walked into the room, bending over the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam. He felt the cuffs loosen from his wrists.

"Letting you out," said Dean.

"What?" said Sam, tensing up. "You can't!"

"Yes, we can, Sam," said Eve. "Trust me, you're clean."

The last of the handcuffs came off, and Sam darted from the cot, scrambling to the wall opposite the door. The sudden movement caused his stomach to churn, and the change in orientation made his head spin. But he refused to collapse or pass out. They didn't understand; couldn't they see he was still sick? He was too dangerous to be freed.

"No, I can't," Sam insisted. "It's not safe."

"No, don't you see, Sam," said Dean. "When you were detoxing, you begged to be let out. You weren't in your right mind then. But now, you're thinking rationally—you don't want to be let out. You're done detoxing."

"Trust us, Sam," said Eve. "There's no more demon blood."

Sam allowed a moment to let it sink in. "It's really over?"

"Yeah, it's over, Sammy," said Dean.

As the relief swept through Sam, his strength faded, and he collapsed onto the floor. Dean rushed forward, pulling Sam into his arms. Dean felt Sam's face.

"Damn, you're burning up," said Dean. "Can you walk?"

Sam nodded weakly. "I think so."

"Come on," said Dean. He swung Sam's arm over his shoulder, grabbing the hand with his right hand. He braced his left arm around Sam's torso. "Ready?"

"Yeah," said Sam.

As Sam pushed himself to his feet, Dean used most of his strength to pull his brother up. Eve moved up the stairs ahead of them. Dean helped Sam get up the stairs. Sam stumbled into the living room, breathing heavily from the trek up the basement stairs.

Sam stopped suddenly. "Dean, get me to the bathroom."

Dean looked up at Sam's green face and steered him toward the bathroom at the end of the hall. He deposited Sam by the toilet and left, closing the door for Sam's privacy.

Bobby walked into the hall. "He okay?"

"As good as can be expected," said Dean. "He should be fine in a day or so."

There was a crash of glass from the bathroom, followed by a shout.

"Sammy!" Dean called as he wrenched the door open.

There was blood on the windowsill, and glass was all over the floor.

Dean growled as he raced out of the bathroom. "Whose idea was it to put a window in the bathroom?"

Dean raced outside, searching for his brother. "Sammy!" He rushed to the broken window. A light trail of blood led to the junkyard, and Dean ran after it. "Sam!"

He stopped cold as he found his brother. A woman with black eyes knelt over a barely conscious Sam. The fever had left him weak, and he couldn't get up. The woman had a cut wrist held halfway to his mouth.

"Get away from him, bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Dean," said the demon. "So good of you to drop by for dinner. Tonight's menu: a nice steaming helped of demon blood."

"He's detoxed already!" Dean called. "You're too late!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I made it just in time," said the demon. "I can still turn him. Ruby may have failed, but I won't. I owe my father that."

"Your father?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," she said. "You shot him. He had a plan for Sam, and you killed him."

Dean's eyes widened. "Meg?"

"In the new flesh," said Meg. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Meg brought her bloody wrist towards Sam's mouth. Sam's eyes widened as he saw the blood. He raised his hand, grabbing her arm and trying to force it away. Meg pushed her arm towards his mouth, and Sam struggled to fight it off. Dean rushed towards the two, but Meg looked up, freezing Dean in his tracks. She had created a barrier that Dean couldn't break through.

Dean pounded on the barrier as Meg turned back to her task. "Fuck!" He threw his gun at the ground, which went right through the barrier.

_She's only keeping me out…_

Dean began frantically looking for a weapon.

_Why didn't I bring the knife with me? And where is Eve?_

"Here," came a British voice on Dean's left. Dean turned and saw a black-haired man in a suit standing next to him. "I think you'll need this."

He held out something that Dean thought he'd never see again: the Colt. Dean immediately grabbed it and raised it, pulling back the hammer. He fired off a shot, hitting Meg in the head. The bullet wound flickered, and she fell to the ground.

"Sammy!" Dean called as he dropped the Colt and rushed to Sam's side. He pulled his brother into his arms. "You okay?"

Sam looked down at the demon blood on his shirt, sighing in relief that none had reached his mouth. "I'm okay." He looked behind Dean. "Who is that?"

Dean looked up at the man in the suit, who had approached them. He now held the Colt in his hand again.

"The name's Crowley," he said in his British accent. "And I just saved your life."

"Thanks for that," said Dean.

Crowley held out the Colt. "I think you better hang onto this."

Dean took the Colt and helped Sam stand up. "How did Meg get in, anyway? I thought Bobby had the place locked down."

Sam gave him a look. "The bathroom? Did you really expect Bobby would salt that room?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on." He helped Sam head back to the house, ushering him through the front door. He looked back to see Crowley still standing outside the door. "Well, you coming?"

"I can't," said Crowley, looking up at the devil's trap on the ceiling inside the door.

Dean's eyes widened. "Sam, get in the living room!" Sam hurried out of sight as Dean raised the Colt and aimed it at Crowley. "You evil bastard!"

Crowley raised his hands. "Need I remind you that I just saved your brother?"

Dean faltered at that. "So? Doesn't prove anything."

"Not all demons are **completely **evil, you know," said Crowley.

"Yeah, right," said Dean. "Like we're falling for that again."

"Ruby was a bitch," said Crowley. "Don't insult me by comparing me to her."

"Insult a demon?" said Dean. "Now that's rich."

"Oh, come on," said Crowley. "We have feelings, too."

Dean pulled the hammer back on the Colt. "Then feel this, asshole."

"Look, you can hate me all you want, but you can't deny that I did save Sam's life. I helped you."

"And why would a demon help hunters? Especially us."

"Because you stopped Lucifer's rising."

Dean cocked his head to the side. "A **demon** didn't want the devil free?"

"No, I didn't. Lucifer hates us. As soon as he wins the water, he'll kill us all. We don't mean anything to him. So, let's just say this was a favor to you guys; one time thing."

"Oh, a favor?"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I wanted to kill Jezebel."

"Jezebel?"

"You may know her as Meg."

"Wait a minute, so…Jezebel as in…"

"Jezebel, the wife of Ahab, the king of Israel. She was the first great instigator of persecution against the saints of God, and she was an idol worshipper. Of course she became a demon after an eternity in hell."

"And you wanted her dead?"

"Yes," Crowley growled out. "She's a slutty, back-stabbing, cheating little bitch."

Dean frowned. "Wait a minute. You two were together?"

"Briefly. Wasn't meant to be. So are we good?"

Dean seemed to consider for a moment. "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you."

"Same here," said Crowley, and he disappeared.

Dean went into the living room to see Sam lying on the couch, Bobby standing next to him.

"You find Eve yet?" asked Dean. Bobby shook his head.

Sam opened his eyes, looking at Dean. "She's out in the shed."

Dean looked at him, frowning. "How do you know?"

"She's talking to me," said Sam.

"What, right now?" asked Bobby.

Sam nodded, rubbing his head. "She says Meg—"

"Jezebel," Dean interrupted.

Sam looked up at him. "What?"

"Crowley says Meg's real name is Jezebel."

"From the Bible?" asked Sam. Dean nodded. "Well, Jezebel, or Meg, or whoever she was, jumped Eve after you brought me upstairs. She locked her in the shed."

"I'll go get her out," said Bobby. He moved out through the back door.

Dean sat in the chair Bobby had set up in front of the couch.

"Sam…" began Dean, not knowing how to approach this. Sam looked up at him, patiently waiting. "I heard you downstairs…when you were hallucinating…and I heard the things you were hallucinating."

Sam frowned. "You did?"

Dean nodded. "EVP picked it up." He leaned forward. "You know that's not true, right?"

Sam laughed humorlessly. "Which part?"

"Whatever **I **was saying," said Dean. "I would never call you a monster. You are **my **brother, Sam; a human being. There isn't one evil thing about you."

"No?" said Sam. "Dean, I drank demon blood."

"You thought you were doing the right thing," said Dean. "You were doing what you felt had to be done. You went about it the wrong way, but look at all those lives you saved."

"I would have destroyed a lot more if I had freed Lucifer," said Sam.

"But you didn't."

"Only because Eve managed to stop me."

"And if she hadn't…" began Dean. "If you had killed Lillith at that convent and Lucifer had broken free…what do you think would have happened? We would've found a way to kill him or shove him back into the cage."

Sam closed his eyes, nodding. "You're right. We would've dealt with it."

"Of course," said Dean. "We're the best."

Sam laughed a little, but he quickly trailed off, his body shivering violently.

"You cold?" asked Dean. Sam nodded, and Dean grabbed a blanket from a small pile next to the couch, throwing it over Sam. "Better?"

"Much," said Sam, closing his eyes as he pulled the blanket close.

"Everything go okay?" asked Eve.

Dean looked up to see Eve and Bobby in the doorway of the kitchen. "Yeah, we're fine."

Eve walked over to Sam. "How you feeling, champ?"

Sam didn't open his eyes, but a small smile graced his lips. "Human."

"Dean, you might want to get in here!" yelled Eve from the living room.

Dean hurried into the room to see Eve holding a wet washcloth to Sam's forehead. Sam, meanwhile, was breathing heavily and shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Eve had removed the blanket and Sam's over-shirt. Sam was sweating buckets.

"He won't cool down," said Eve frantically.

"Bobby, fill the tub," commanded Dean as he rushed forward.

He quickly pulled Sam's boots and socks off, ditching them in the corner. He then pulled Sam's shirt off.

"Thank God he's out of it," said Dean as he threw the shirt in the corner also. He raised his voice. "Bobby, you ready?"

"Yeah!" Bobby called back.

Dean struggled to pull his overgrown brother into his arms. Sam weakly tried to pull away from the suffocating body heat, but was too out of it to really try. Dean carried Sam down the hall to the bathroom, where Bobby had filled the tub with water and ice.

"Hold on, Sammy," said Dean. He looked up at Eve. "You might want to leave."

Eve was already out the door, closing it. "Way ahead of ya."

Dean ripped Sam's belt off, pulling the jeans off. Dean lowered his boxer-clad brother into the ice water. When his skin made contact with the water, Sam's eyes sprang open, and he began to struggle.

"Sam, Sam!" Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Your fever's raging. We need to bring it down. You think you can stay calm for me?"

Sam closed his eyes and nodded, shivering. "It's s-so c-cold."

"I know," said Dean, stroking Sam's head. "You're almost done. It'll all be over soon. It's almost over."

Sam looked weakly up at him. "Eve d-didn't s-see me lie th-this, d-did she?"

"Well, she wanted to look at you some more, but I insisted we put the boxers back on," said Dean.

Sam laughed weakly, bringing his arms up across his chest.

"You need anything?" asked Dean.

"B-Besides a s-space heater?" said Sam. Dean gave him a look. "I'm a l-little hungry."

"You sure your stomach can handle it?" asked Dean. In response, Sam's stomach growled loudly.

"I th-think it'll b-be f-fine," smiled Sam.

"Be right back," said Dean.

Sam closed his eyes. "I'll b-be r-right here."

Dean slipped out of the bathroom, heading for the kitchen. He fixed up a small bowl of vegetable soup and a glass of water. He had been gone for ten minutes, and when he opened the bathroom door, he nearly dropped the food in his haste to set it on the counter.

"Sam!" Dean called, rushing for the tub.

Sam had either fallen asleep or passed out, and slid beneath the surface of the water. Dean reached in and pulled Sam up into a sitting position, shaking him.

"Sam!"

Sam coughed and opened his eyes, looking up at Dean.

"What the hell happened?" asked Dean frantically. "You just decide to go for a swim?"

Sam wiped the water out of his face as he coughed. "I m-must've—cough!—f-fallen asleep."

Dean hung his head and laughed a little. "Dammit, Sam, you're gonna give me a heart attack." He got up and grabbed the bowl of soup. "Here ya go. Eat up."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

An hour later, Sam's skin had cooled down, and the ice had melted. Dean gave him a dry change of clothes and left to give him privacy. A little while later, Sam shakily opened the door and let Dean help him back to the couch. Sam lay down on it and was almost instantly out of it.

Dean looked up at Eve. "So what'll happen to him now?"

"Well, he's not out of the woods yet," said Eve. "The powers came from the demon blood that's always been in him, not the stuff he'd been drinking. Sooner or later, the powers will manifest again. It's just a matter of time." Dean looked down at Sam with a grim expression. "But hey, we're not all evil. Look how I turned out."

Dean smiled at that. "I'm so sorry for everything. You didn't deserve our family."

"Not your fault," said Eve. "And I wouldn't change my family for anything." She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, shaking her head. "Never mind."

"What?" asked Dean.

"It's nothing," said Eve.

"No, really," said Dean. "What is it?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "Mom and Dad used to make home videos."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Okay."

"And I found one," said Eve.

"You did?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I poured over our entire house and found one," said Eve.

Dean smiled. "We should watch it when Sammy wakes up."

"Watch what?" asked Sam, turning his head towards Dean.

"Eve's got one of our home videos," said Dean. "We'll watch it when you're better. You just rest now."

Sam closed his eyes. "Okay." He was instantly asleep again.

Dean smiled. "He's like a little kid."

"Alright, who wants what?" asked Dean as he prepared to head out to the barbecue grill. "Burgers? Brats? Anyone?"

"Ooh, double cheeseburger for me," said Eve.

"I'll take some brats," said Bobby.

"Save some for me," said Sam.

The three of them turned to see Sam in the living room doorway, a little pale, but otherwise alright.

"Sammy!" said Dean. "You're okay!"

"Yeah," said Sam. "I'm fine now…and starving."

"Brat? Burger? Soup?" Dean questioned.

"Brat and burger," said Sam. They all looked at him. "What? I haven't **really** eaten in, like, three days."

"Brat and burger it is, then," said Dean. "Then…home movies!"

With that, he took the plate of frozen food outside to the grill.

Eve laughed. "He's really taken to this whole 'normal life' thing, hasn't he?"

"Looks like," said Sam. "It's all he's ever wanted…to be a family again."

Within twenty minutes, Dean came back inside with a plate of steaming food.

"Done," Dean announced.

Sam looked down at the plate of meat. "Uh, Dean…aren't they a little…well-done?"

Dean frowned at him. "They taste good like that! I didn't burn 'em!"

Eve put a hand on his arm. "Relax, Cujo. They're great. Everybody dig in!"

Once they had their plates set up, they sat in the living room as Eve began the video.

A bouncy picture came on the screen of a green backyard. The camera operator finally got control of the camera.

"There we go," came John Winchester's voice off screen. The picture blurred as the camera did a 180. "You got him?"

Sam and Dean froze as they saw the face on the screen. Mary Winchester was squatting on the grass, smiling up at the camera. She was supporting a baby boy with a head of brown hair. The boy was standing next to his mother, holding onto her arms.

"Yeah, I got him," said Mary. "He's doing really good."

"Come on, Dean!" John called. The picture dropped, so John must've knelt on the grass. "Come to Daddy!"

The little boy turned his body towards John, reaching his hand out. Slowly, he let go of Mary and began stumbling towards the camera. His little feet plodded along, trying to keep his balance. A smile began to form on his face as his father drew closer.

"That's it!" said John. "Come to Daddy!"

Dean stumbled the last few steps, falling into John's waiting arms. The camera was set down on the ground.

"You did it!" John said. "You did it, Dean!"

As the sounds of small giggles echoed over the yard, someone picked the camera up. The next thing they saw was John spinning in circles with little Dean in his arms. The two were laughing. A big smile was on Dean's face. A black lab ran around John's legs, barking up at the little boy.

"Zep?" asked Sam. Dean nodded.

"Yay, Dean!" said Mary behind the camera. She walked toward the two guys as John stopped spinning. "Who's my big boy?"

Dean giggled and reached forward, plastering his hand onto the camera lens.

"That's right," said Mary. "You are!"

The scene skipped, signaling it was a new recording now.

Dean came into view, riding on Zep's back.

Dean laughed. "You're right. I did ride him!"

Dean looked about two years old now.

"I Dean Winster!" Dean exclaimed. "I seriff in town! I get all bad guys! Gidd-up, Zep!"

He kicked Zep's sides with his little feet, and the lab took off, running around the backyard. The dog was careful not to dislodge the boy.

"Be careful, Dean!" came Mary's voice off camera.

Dean rolled his eyes and gave a little huff. "I's be cayful!"

A man chuckled off camera. "More and more like his father every day."

"And that's a good thing?" asked Mary.

The camera turned and showed a very pregnant Mary on the porch to their house. She had a smile on her face as she teased John.

"Oh, you know you love me," said John as he walked closer to Mary. The camera tilted down and kissing could be heard.

"Yuck!" came a little voice in the background.

John and Mary laughed, and the camera swung up to film Dean dismounting his faithful steed and rushing towards John.

"Up!" cried Dean. "Up!"

John picked Dean up, bringing him closer to Mary. Dean leaned forward and gave Mary a peck on the cheek.

"I thought that was yucky," said John.

Dean gave a shy smile and shook his little head. "No."

The scene skipped again.

The camera operator opened the front door and walked onto the porch. The Impala had pulled up, and John was helping Mary out of the car. Mary was holding a little bundle in her arms.

"Dean, they're home!" came Missouri's voice from behind the camera.

Little feet pounded down the hall, and Dean appeared on screen, running towards his parents. Missouri stepped closer to the scene to film it.

Mary knelt in front of Dean. "Dean, this is your little sister Eve. You're a big brother now."

Dean put a hand on Eve's forehead. "Hi, Eve." Eve just lay there. "Why she not say hi back?"

Mary laughed a little. "Honey, she can't talk yet."

Dean nodded. "Oh."

The scene skipped again.

Dean sat on the floor on the blanket, shaking a little stuffed dog at something.

"Dean, what are you doing?" asked John behind the camera.

Dean turned towards John, revealing baby Eve on the blanket. "I entaining Eve. She bowed."

John laughed. "She is, huh? She tell you that?"

Dean nodded. "She tell me eving."

"Everything, huh?" said John. "She talks?"

Dean shook his head. "Ony I hear her. She talk spesal. I know she says."

John chuckled. "Okay."

Dean turned to Eve, raising the animal. "An' Zep swoop down and save da peoples. He Super Zep!" He leaned down over the baby. "What dat?" He listened for a second while Eve gurgled. "Yep! An' he bestest doggie ever!"

Dean plunged the stuffed dog down towards Eve, making her laugh.

The scene switched again.

Dean sat on the couch next to Mary, whose stomach protruded about halfway out of her body. Eve sat happily on the floor in front of them, almost a year and a half old.

"It's a boy, Dean," said Mary, a hand on her stomach. "You're gonna have a little brother. We're gonna name him Sam."

Dean smiled and leaned forward, placing his face close to her stomach. "Can you hear me, Sammy?"

Mary looked up at the camera with a smile. "Sammy…"

"I like it," said John behind the camera.

"It me, Dean," said Dean. "I gonna be your big brother. I protect you and take care of you forever."

Mary smiled. "Are you Sammy's self-appointed hero?"

Dean looked up at his mother. "Yeah. I Sammy's hero!"

The scene switched again.

Mary and John walked into the house with a little bundle in their arms.

Dean rushed forward, jumping up and down. "I wanna see! I wanna see!"

Mary laughed and knelt down to show Dean the baby. "Dean, this is Sammy…your little brother."

Dean once again put his hand on the baby's forehead. "Sammy…my name is Dean." Dean stopped and looked around, face becoming sad. "I wish Eve was here."

Mary and John both exchanged glances.

"We know, baby," said Mary. "So do we."

"But Sammy's here," said John. "You get to look after him now. Can you do that?"

Dean nodded, leaning forward and hugging his baby brother. "Forever and ever."

The tape abruptly shut off.

"It's not much," Eve told them. "Mom and Dad weren't really video people. But I thought—"

"It's perfect," said Dean. "Thank you."

"Really?" asked Eve.

"Yeah, we love it," said Sam.

Eve smiled. "Well, Ruby's dead, Lillith's dead, Lucifer is still rotting in his cage, the angels are off our asses, and Sam is detoxed. Now what?"

Dean smiled. "Now we live."

THE END


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING!**

**Public service announcement!**

I am not quitting fanfiction! I am currently working on printing and binding my current stories for my storage. When I am finished with that, I will work on my stories again.

I will first do a songfic (my first one). Then a season three story. Then a mermaid story. Then Don't You Cry No More 3. Then The Winchester That Wasn't 2. I'm excited about all of them!

I'll see you guys in a few weeks!


End file.
